prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (April 16, 2019)
The April 16, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada on April 16, 2019. Summary With the landscape of WWE changing following the Superstar Shake-up – which included Cedric Alexander moving to Raw and Buddy Murphy to SmackDown LIVE – WWE Cruiserweight Champion Tony Nese is hungry for a new challenger and has vowed to be a fighting champion. As a result, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick joined the commentary team for a Fatal 4-Way Match featuring Gran Metalik, Ariya Daivari, Mike Kanellis and Akira Tozawa with potential championship implications. As the opening bell sounded, Daivari ducked out of the ring as Tozawa and Metalik charged after Kanellis before battling each other. Forging a short-lived alliance, Kanellis and Daivari dished out punishment to Tozawa and Metalik, but the partnership broke down when The Persian Lion leveled The Opportunist with a powerbomb on the concrete. However, inside the squared circle, momentum continued to shift between all four Superstars, leading to an incredible sequence of Tozawa executing a missile dropkick on Kanellis, a rolling senton from Metalik to Tozawa, and a Persian Lion Splash to The King of the Ropes from Daivari. The battle was far from over, as the four Cruiserweights continued to bring the WWE Universe to the edge of their seats. With Daivari and Metalik reeling on the outside, Tozawa and Kanellis exchanged chops and kicks before The Stamina Monster dropped Kanellis with a Snap German Suplex. As Tozawa ascended the ropes for his Senton, he was distracted by Maria Kanellis, allowing Mike Kanellis to recover and brawl with the Japanese Superstar on the top. Following a struggle on the top rope, Tozawa attempted the Senton but was countered. Kanellis capitalized and dropped the former Cruiserweight Champion, but as Kanellis removed The King of the Ropes from the ring, Daivari threw Kanellis out of the squared circle and pinned Tozawa to pick up a major victory. Since the beginning of WWE 205 Live, Cedric Alexander has been a pillar of the Cruiserweight division, and as he moves to Raw, he looked to solidify his legacy against the hard-hitting Oney Lorcan. The history between both Superstars dates back to the Cruiserweight Classic but has intensified in recent weeks as Lorcan made his presence felt on WWE 205 Live. While it remains to be seen if Alexander will continue to compete on WWE 205 Live, Lorcan is looking to reshape the future of the division by defeating The Soul of WWE 205 Live. As Alexander looked to take control with a dive to the outside, Lorcan countered by tossing his opponent into the barricade and the LED board on the ring apron. Back inside the ring, Lorcan looked to maximize punishment with strikes and powerful holds while applying pressure on the former champion's midsection. Fighting through the pain, Alexander battled back and took down his opponent with a huge jumping kick before kipping up and nearly scoring a pinfall following a springboard flatliner. Trading chops, strikes and counters with his opponent, Alexander continued to go for high-impact moves like his perfectly executed Michinoku driver, but he was still unable to secure victory. Attempting the Neutralizer, Alexander was met with a European Uppercut to the back before being taken down following a second European Uppercut. Lorcan maintained pressure on his opponent, countering a near-fall into a Single Leg Boston Crab that Alexander narrowly escaped from. Looking to decimate The Soul of WWE 205 Live, Lorcan once again unleashed a sequence of chops that echoed throughout the arena before attempting a Half and Half from the top rope. Battling back and knocking Lorcan off the top rope, Alexander quickly dove to the outside and flattened his nemesis. Ready to secure the win, Alexander launched himself off the ropes back into the ring but was wiped out in mid-air by a huge uppercut. Once more trading chops on the ring apron, both Superstars upped the ante with slaps and kicks before Lorcan countered and dropped Alexander on the ring apron with a Half and Half. Quickly tossing Alexander back in the ring, Lorcan delivered a huge uppercut before executing a second Half and Half Suplex to secure a massive victory. After the match, Lorcan responded to the WWE Universe's chants of “Thank You Cedric!” by shaking Alexander's hand in the ultimate show of respect. After the match between Gentleman Jack Gallagher and Humberto Carrillo ended with an irate Drew Gulak attacking Carrillo for using high-flying maneuvers, Gallagher came to the defense of the Mexican Superstar and leveled his longtime ally with a resounding headbutt. Gulak was left reeling following Gallagher's actions – which The Philadelphia Stretcher called “treason” – but is determined to continue teaching Carrillo a lesson. Next week on WWE 205 Live, Gulak will aim to show Carrillo the path to a better WWE 205 Live as the two Superstars will clash. The question that remains, however, is which side Gallagher is on. Results ; ; *Ariya Daivari defeated Akira Tozawa, Gran Metalik (w/ Kalisto & Lince Dorado) and Mike Kanellis (w/ Maria Kanellis) in a Fatal Four Way Match *Oney Lorcan defeated Cedric Alexander *Dark Match: Randy Orton vs. Roman Reigns ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 4-16-19 1.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 2.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 3.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 4.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 5.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 6.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 7.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 8.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 9.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 10.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 11.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 12.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 13.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 14.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 15.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 16.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 17.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 18.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 19.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 20.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 21.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 22.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 23.jpg 205 Live 4-16-19 24.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #125 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #125 at WWE.com * 205 Live #125 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events